Partner
by AwakenDreams
Summary: 1: Jordan's thoughts on a blossoming love 2: Aikka's Princess 3: Rick's views on fatherhood 4 Don thinking what his little Eva would be like now? Fin
1. Jordan's Love problems

Disney can't help but get something that has a typical love triangle can they?

Jordan's views on the prince and little miss molly.

Edited: hahah…..yeah I know its bad

**Partner**

That look, that dumb prince had that look of disgust on his face after he won the race. Honor he said. HONOR! What does someone like him know about honor! He is buddies with those bastards.

Those aliens who murdered and killed his people, his home, his earth.

Something that they were trying to protect in this race.

You see Jordan wasn't mad at that, no he was mad at Molly for liking the guy! How it made his stomach twist and heart clench when she would give him that 'fool in love' look. What did that pretty boy prince have that he didn't?

He flew a fricking beetle! A BEETTLE! What sort of ship is that! That dumb cat computer thing had a better ship then he did. It wasn't even a ship!

And those arrows. Those dumb shiny all powerful arrows. Oh Jordan knew where he could stick one of those arrows, right up his ---

Plus he was too pretty to be straight, that damn prince has to be gay. There was no way that showy guy could be straight. There wasn't a chance, he would bet all of his money on it. (which was only 20 bucks and a rusted penny)

That's right, he has to be gay. Poor sweet idiotic Molly is falling for a gay guy! That was a riot! Or at least his somewhat fuzzy feeling brain said.

Jordan slammed his mug down with a slightly psychotic chuckle. That thought made him all happy and warm inside. Yeah wait until she finds out the guy she is all goo-goo for plays for the other side. Yes, he couldn't wait when she would throw herself on him then that gay prince would turn her down. Jordan could almost picture it, the girly look in her eyes, the confession then they

'sorry Molly I like boys'

It would crush her and he would be there, like a good partner to comfort her from the evil gay prince.

"What got you all happy?"

Jerking from his thoughts Jordan stared up at the owner of the voice. It was Rick; he ordered his drink and took a seat besides the gun man.

"Nothing." It came out more sulky more sulky then he would have liked. Rick was spending more and more time with Molly too. Not that he minded but still, they were bonding.

He didn't like that.

"Aww come on what's got your gun's clog, oh look you got a pretty nasty bump on your face. Let me guess you fell? Right?" Rick's drink came and he downed it and ordered another one. "right into that prince's fist?"

That's when the poor gunman choked on his drink. "N-no!" He actually fell into his foot.

"Sure." After he downed his second one the retired pilot turned to Jordan. "Jealousy is a vicious thing kid, don't let it clog your head." With a flick to the forehead Rick took his leave.

"I am not jealous." Again another sulky lie.

There was no way he could be jealous of the gay girly prince and Molly. He was just… protecting his partner. That was all, have to look out for the team. Yup, that's it. Jealousy did not play a part in it.

But…

No. He did not like that flat chested he-she like that.

There was no way.

He couldn't

He didn't

He does.

A groan escaped his lips as he rested his forehead against the counter. "I am so screwed, how can I compete with a prince?"

AN: thanks for the reviews. BTW the comments Jordan makes are out of his jealousy towards Aikka I don't think he is gay. I hope this version is better.


	2. Aikka's Princess

I think I am going to make it a three-shot maybe four shot deal. You know instead of making another fic just go on from the same idea as chapters.

Edited: when I read through the FFN one I noticed my mistakes x.x; so gonna try and find them and fix them.

Also I will say this again these chapters are stand alone and play off the show. Its more of a 'what are their thoughts?' sort of stories. At the end is a break down and reasoning why I did this.

**Princesses**

To find an attractive female during these races was something this prince didn't expect. He expected men of all shapes and sizes but no females. Well somewhat attractive ones that was.

So here he was prince of his people, and there she was, a somewhat beautiful… alright a decent looking human girl. She wasn't what you would call beautiful on his planet. If anything they would be disgusted that he, the prince took such an interest in a girl such as Molly.

That's what he told him self after their first meeting. That held fast until the next one, and then the next one.

He told himself he was too old for her, that humans as weak and frail they are could not understand his way of life.

And again she surprised him.

Humans were interesting creatures. They like some things in this vast universe live short lived lives. Yet, they burn as bright as a star. That brightness eating up all of their life force until there is none left. It was how they lived building up and finishing the work of the ones before them.

Much like how Molly became a racer. Ironic that was the word he put to it. Or how she wore a star on her face. Yes, she was like a star wasn't she?

It wasn't until their race together did he taste this bitterness in his mouth. They gave their words not to attack the other. It was to be…how did she put it, a clean race. Humans should not be trusted, was what his logical more prince like part of him said.

But, it wasn't she who fired first. No it was that… that idiotic gunner of hers that fired those cannons. If she didn't turn the ship in time, his mount would have been done for. Too bad his temper got the better of him, he must really work on that.

Aah not that he would admit it, but he was grateful towards the earthling girl. It was now that dual hair gunner he had a bone to pick with. Not for shooting at his beast but for something else. He wasn't sure just yet. But he was not jealousy.

For princes do not get jealous.

Nor do they say things like being attracted earthling girls either.

Nor would he ever admit that to anyone, not even to himself.

It wasn't until that buffoon appeared later did he realize how much he disliked that human male. It all started with those words he said. If that idiot would have kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't have noticed.

"stay away from Molly"

Something in him snapped. It was something little. He didn't even know it was there until those words were spoken. Stay away.

No one tells this prince to do anything, well a few people do but not this low idiotic earth boy who knows nothing and shoots off his big mouth. So in return to that kind comment he made one of his own, and one was returned and then sometime after that the fight started.

That's where the story ends.

Because right now his prince is doing what every prince does if the fight becomes a drawl.

Sulking.

Leaning against his beast the prince gently touched his bruised cheek. To think that idiot hit him made him angry at the same time curious. He was defiantly not going to stop seeing that earthling princess. It was… how would he put it?

To his own benefit. His so called allies fear something in the humans and it was his -self proclaimed- duty to figure out why. Where better to look then the earth's pilot. The representative of earth's people.

And this is what Princes tell themselves when they hit denial and are jealous.

Not like he was going to admit to either of those two things. Its just…

That idiotic gunner would see her everyday, she was surrounded by males of all kinds, and he could only take up a small slot of her time.

No he was not jealous.

Not at all.

Maybe a little.

Yet we all know princes don't get jealous.

"Yes…keep telling yourself that." Closing his eyes he pondered what he was going to do. Clearly he could not openly show his affections anymore, so secret stalking was in order.

And yes princes do stalk, or at least all the good ones do.

Next: Rick's thoughts.

**AN:** To answer some of the reviews without answering them.

I broke down their personalities. Jordan is well…. Dumb. To put it bluntly he is awkward around women. If you couldn't tell from how he reacts to Molly, he treats her as one of the guys yet gets jealous when Aikka appears, or she is bonding with another guy. IE: Rick. Along with his women problem Jordan also wants the fatherly attention, from Rick or Don. Now we enter a sort of sibling like relationship. However, I am guessing Jordan is an only child thus he doesn't know how to handle the outsider Molly. So often he is battling between typical male behavior and then brother like behavior. It is sort of amusing to watch. So in his story **Partner **it shows his confusions towards Molly. Partner as a pilot and friend or as a love interest.

Now for Aikka, he wasn't as fun as Jordan to type his would be inner thoughts. Everyone no matter who they are have inner thoughts they don't like to know. That's how I base the 'plot' of this fan fiction for. Clearly to his people earth is an enemy due to their allies. Yet Molly is one of a few (if that) only girls on this planet. She is kind, funny, sweet, and most of all alien to him. Aikka doesn't know what to expect so he expects the unexpected but places reason towards it.

She is human thus She is weak

And so on. In this I assumed that his people live longer lives. That unlike the humans their life span may triple or be double of hers. Thus another reason why not to like her on top conflicting interest. Now the prince thing, Aikka never says his name. just Prince. Prince this or that. I wanted to prove that his title did mean something to him. Sort of instead of saying I, he says his name or title. Also it would disgraceful to admit that he was jealous over an earth man. Thus he would never fully admit it like Jordan using the defense of calling Aikka gay. Its how they protect themselves from the truth.I saw sort of proof of this in both times boys conflicted with each other. First time in the bar, jealous tention, second time when Jordan confornted him.

As for stalking well, the newest episode proves me right. He goes to see her race with out admitting he is there for her. Then he goes to be her white night when something horrible happens. Secret Stalking.

That's all I hope it clears a few things up.


	3. Rick's Little Mouse

AN: Unlike Aikka and Jordan, Rick's story is placed after he finds out Molly is Eva

This one is a bit different. Again exploring their views on Molly/Eva

**Father of the Year  
**

Rick stood outside staring out his signature sunglasses at the dark water before him. It was oddly amusing that Molly was little miss Don Wei's daughter. The person his boss tried to forget about secretly finding her way here, becoming a pilot like her mother, and now trying to impress her father. Not as his daughter but as a racer.

Boy and was she good. It must be something in the genetic make up that made her so good, he reasoned. Then again if he looked closely he could see her mother in her.

A moon and a star.

Sadly enough though in his head, he Rick, playboy, racer, and over all womanizing man took it upon himself to be a father to her. He couldn't fight the protective urges, nor ignore the need to slap Don a few dozen times. You just don't leave your family like that.

He wanted to be the father she never had. She was his little girl.

His prized racer.

Something he wanted to be proud of.

Was that selfish?

Or was he trying to make her in his image? To carry on what he couldn't, to be what he couldn't.

Maybe he would become a manger after this, if he lived through it. At this rate, Rick reasoned, he would die from stress that little mouse put him through.

There was three things he had to watch out for, being her new self proclaim manger and father figure.

1. Other racers who might try and hurt her before the race

2. Making sure Don keeps his mouth shut and doesn't say anything too horrible to the little mouse

3. Boys.

The first two he could handle with out his little mouse knowing. All he would have to do was what he did in the old days. Not that hard and not too much thinking involved there. It was the third problem. Boys. She was a young tomboyish girl, who knew her way around the racer and the track. It was those type of girls boys drool over and seek to make their prize.

At this moment there was only two, the little gunner and the prince.

And poor fatherly Rick had no idea how to deal with this problem. After all at one time he was just like them.

Well the first one he could just distract the little gunner with other problems. In truth it was the prince he was most worried about. He proved to be what they called on earth, rich playboys who would romance an unsuspecting girl off her feet then leave her.

Now that would be bad for the races but horrible for his little mouse.

"hmm…." He stared out into the dark water trying to think what to do.

"Rick?" It almost sounded like the wind, soft and quiet from behind him.

"Yeah little mouse?" Turning slowly he faced his practice daughter. He couldn't take Don's spot but he could practice for his own. If he is going to settle, he was going to settle like this. If he wasn't going to race anymore, he was going to try for a new goal line.

Father of the year. Overall Family man, little house, white fence, the works.

"Why are you still up?" She yawned a little and rubbed her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep, and what are you doing out of bed little mouse?" He placed an affectionate hand on her head and stared down at her.

"I can't either…I….I….."

"you?"

Her head hung slightly, "that race…he helped me…I was so… angry….I.. he ruined my life. He made my father leave me….but….." Rick noticed a few tears escaping tightly closed eyes.

"Its okay…little miss Wei…" He said softly before engulfing her little figure in his arms. "Let it out. You been holding it in too long."

That was just what she did. At first she pounded on his chest her cries muffled against his strong shoulders. She wept until she ran out of the energy. Right now, he was the only one who knew her little secret. Right now he was the only one she could show this side of her too.

"My name…is Eva…." His little mouse said dully void of emotions.

"Eva…." Trying it on his tongue Rick liked that name a lot better then Molly. "Come on Little Mouse time for bed." And just as gently as he took her in his arms, the ex-pilot and practicing father picked up Eva. Careful not to irritate any of her wounds he took her up the stairs into her room and placed the sleeping girl into bed.

Tucking her in he stayed for a few more moments just to watch her chest raise and fall. Back there during that race he thought she was a goner. That she would die just like her mother but that wasn't meant to be.

However, if she ever found out what this prize ways….he was sure what her wish would be.

Maybe even Don was secretly plotting it as well.

She would have a second chance for a family, she would win that prize, and he would make sure of it.

Walking out and closing the door he pondered if he was going to keep his sanity after all of this.

**AN**:I couldn't help it . He was either a father figure or a brother figure. What made me lean towards the more fatherly like thing is the comment he made. 'that's my girl'. I can so see him having a girl and she being a daddy's girl. I adore Rick to no end. So here is his little thoughts about miss molly.


	4. Don's little Eva

-1

So enjoy the last chapter

**Mothers and Daughters**

All he could remember was the fire and the horrible smell of death that hung in the air. He blamed Spirit. Don couldn't believe that his wife star racer would just blow up, like the report said. It wasn't possible, he checked it himself, the best people in the world checked it. It couldn't be a malfunction. It had to be him. That evil creature.

Yet it was, that was the sad horrible truth. Verbally he blamed Spirit but internally he blamed himself. It was his fault, there was something he didn't check, something he didn't do, there had to be something. It was his fault he lost his one love.

He did try after the accident. However every time he looked at his daughter all he saw was his failure. His mistakes, he was the murderer.

So to save his daughter from himself and save his sanity,; he sent her away. Busy himself with work, distance himself from her, forget like she his little Eva would forget about him. On that day he swore never to take another female racer.

Now look at him.

His cold heartless eyes stared down at his prized racer. Another girl. There was something about her, something that made his heart clench and twist. Maybe it was the markings on her face. The Star and strip. It reminded him so much of his moon goddess.

Maybe she was a fan of his wife. After all she was too good at using the racer not to be. She must live and eat this sort of work. Much like his wife.

It scared him.

It was another reason why he tried to distant himself more from the girl, and show more affections towards Jordan. After all Rick was picking up his slack on the taking care of Molly department. Shuffling his feet back into the office and locking the door, Don pulled out a picture.

It was his little Eva and his moon goddess. Maybe after this was all over, he would go to visit her, see her, and tell her sorry. Yet for some reason he felt uneasy, like she wasn't safely tucked away in her school. Maybe she took on her mother habits of being reckless. Like doing something crazy right now, like racing. But….He was sure he forbid that sort of thing. Told the school that, no matter what she should not be racing.

So there was nothing to worry about. 

His Eva was safe and sound doing school work and becoming a doctor or something.

"JORDAN!"

There was no way she could be like that little monster. No she would be sweet and loving, someone he could show off to his co-workers.

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE THAT TO ME RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME!"

His eyebrow twitched. 

"HAHHAAA Look who is getting all upset! Hey Rick Look! She is bright pink!"

Yes, his Eva would be nothing like that little beast Molly.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I WILL CHOP YOU UP AND EAT YOU FOR DINNER!"

Would have a clean mouth, never gets angry, and never talk back to him.

"UAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

Yes and most of all will be disciplined.

"Jordan give me back my dairy!" At that moment the two teenage racers bolted past Don's office. It took him a moment to put away the picture and unlock his door.

"JORDAN MOLLY!"

The two skidded to a spot Molly finally putting her fingers around Jordan's neck. Rick was calmly coming up the steps with a smug grin on his face.

"You two! REALLY! Molly to your training and Jordan! You will be training also. Rick please push them as far as they go, if they aren't passing out by the end of the day you didn't do your job." A slam of his office door made the punishment final.

Behind the closed door he heard the groans but couldn't help a small smile. Thinking about his near prefect daughter a thought came to him. When this race was over he would go see her. Maybe…there was hope and at least one good thing would come out of this race.


	5. The racer

After reviewing some old fanfiction, I found I got bit by a muse, and after reading the reviews everyone has left me on these series of onshots, I felt I should finish up with Eva's.

This takes place 3 years after the final episode,

Boys, Space, and Love.

Eva heaved a sigh as she walked down from the newest Don Wei flight hanger. It's true as they say, the more things changes, the more they stay the same. It has been three years since the great race, three years of finishing school, taking up her mother's career, and of course making a name for herself.

She was no longer "molly" the stow away girl from earth, but in fact Eva Wei. She was earth's champion, one of the best racers, and most 'refined' diplomats.

It was a load of bullshit; Eva flicked her long auburn hair to the side with a grunt. The new Earth Federation military was trying to use her as a pawn. The contact she made on Oban had granted her special attention, more so, when an orange skin prince descended down from the sky to whisk her away to his planet.

That had not gone over well with her father, by the way.

Boys, doesn't matter how old they get, it would still end up in a dick measuring contest in the end. Eva chuckled at the memory, as she walked towards the track, the plastic bag on her arm crinkling as she went. That act however brought her family back into the military's radar again, and for the last year they tried to mold her into one of the top space diplomats.

They however didn't know Little Miss Wei, does not like being told what to do, and most of all will not become a pawn for them.

She sat with a grunt putting the bag down to her left, her eyes staring directly into the mass of white clouds above her head.

"So… It's been three years partner. Lets see, you would be 20 right? I don't think though…avatars have many rules on what they drink." Eva leaned over to the bag and pulled out two cans, it was from Rick's personal stash. His little mouse was an even better thief these days.

"Call this an offering to the great Avatar" The pilot popped the can open and let the contents bubble and foam over her hands before setting it down next to her. She took her own can and held it for a moment, before opening. "So buddy, I hope Avatar training is going well, keeping the universe in order and all that." Eva took the first sip.

"Everything, is pretty normal, Eva don't do this, Eva what do you think you are wearing, EVA! Do not put that there! God, I think I might change my name to Molly, just so I don't have to hear my name over and over again out of those damn tutors." The young woman groaned and took a gulp of the icy beer.

"…..I wish you were here partner, I know it is kind of selfish but When I think back to those days, they are fading. It is like, life here on earth and the life on Oban was lead by two different people. Eva Wei and just Molly." Red eyes glanced down at the untouched can.

Her unanswered fear hanging in the air, who did he fall in love with? Eva or Molly?

"Not that I think you'll care though…" She changed the subject, "but Akkia will be king in a few months, I got an invite, " Eva pointed a finger then mimicked the voice of her tutor, "now listen young lady, this is a very important mission for earth! You will be our representative to those primitive species!"

Another gulp and a sigh, "primitive my ass, they just want to know how they could travel so easily through space, while they still fly those giant battles. Man Jordan, I feel like I'm being put in the same position as I was three years ago, it's maddening. Suppose you don't go room on Oban for little old me for a bit?" Eva glanced down at the can as if she expected it to talk to her then back up to the sky.

"I guess not, what else is new..oh my dad got a new girlfriend, surprised huh? Who can stand him and his grouchy moods or how much of a workaholic he is? Though….He seems pretty happy, and…I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy for the old man too. I just don't…you know want to hear about it, or think about what they do when I'm not around." The star racer laughed a bit nervously leaning back against the bleachers.

"Rick has stepped up and became more like a manager then Dad, which is fine by me, We have about four or five teams so rick pushes them into oblivion, me included. Thought, he says I am distracted with this whole jetting around space romancing young princes, or soon to be kings. Nothing could really happen though….. I mean he is a king and I'm….well I'm Eva. Plus, I think they have some weird rule against interplanetary marriages. Not that we would get married but yeah….guh " Eva screamed out in frustration a moment punching the air.

"You better not be using your avatar powers to keep me single Jordan , I swear if you are…." She threatened the sky a moment but it wasn't because of Jordan.

It was because of herself.

She chased after guys who were safe, those she could have nothing but friendship with after the great race of Oban. She knew it, and so did Rick. They had this talk before which ended up in her punching the older former pilot.

"Stay the fuck out of my love life Rick! You're not my father!" Eva had shouted as she threw the closest thing, a wrench, at the other man.

"I may not be your father little mouse, but I am your manager and friend, and what you are doing isn't healthy." He dodged the incoming tool and stood his ground.

"I can do whatever I want, with whoever I want! What does it matter as long as my grades are good and I can fly?!"

"Do you think that's all I care about?"

"…."

"Listen, Eva this is ripping you apart, this is not healthy, I know you miss him but this guy is not the answer, none of those …pigs are the answer and you know it. You deserve better." Rick sighed as he took an attentive step towards the moody teenager.

Eva simply broke into tears, and leaned into the strong arms of her manager.

"Yeah…that wasn't my most shining moment, either I'm a girl to be won as a trophy A: WEI industries heir, or B: Ace racer who needs a gorilla to keep her tamed. " She finished the beer with a belch and set the empty can down.

"Men are so stupid…" the pilot muttered to the wind. Just then she saw the younger jr. team wheeling out their racer. They were about her age, and the pilot seemed to idolize her. He was a bit of a dope though, not really aware of the dangers of the races.

Hell he hasn't even had an official race against other pilots yet. Eva shook her head and smiled a bit, "look at them Jordan. The next generation huh? He is a bit…well of an idiot, a know it all too. His gunner ain't so bad though, she is a great marksmen, I wouldn't mind stealing her away for my team. But I should get going before they notice me," She stood stretching her arms a moment, her eyes on the now warmed can of beer.

"Happy birthday Jordan, great job protecting the universe" With a force smiled Eva headed towards the exit, her eyes forward, never looking back.

Below though,

"Hey, hey we have a fan on the bleachers Koi!" A slender purple hair girl shouted pointing up. "aww she is leaving though….Hey think it's a secret admirer Koi?"

Koi grunted a moment looking up from the controls of the ship, "Yeah, you know how the ladies just love me Annabell! I'm just that hot, hey wait…I thought you said they had left, and that's a boy you idiot."

"A boy? No no there was this hot chick up there I swear! She had long hair and boobs out to here!" Anna made hand motions towards her chest so show how far. "but..hey he wasn't there before….maybe it's my secret stalker! He is kinda cute too! I should blow him a kiss"

The pilot growled a moment, "do that, and I'll put snails into your shoes"

"you wouldn't dare"

"Ill read your diary to the whole crew"

" you do that, and I'll make sure Miss Wei kicks your ass!"

The bickering continued but the stranger up in the stands smiled. In his hands was the warm beer, and slowly he drank it.

"Don't worry…you'll have your chance to shine…."

The End

I'm going to start revising the other chapters, but this was a bit hard to get out. Thank you for reading and please look forward to the more cleaned up pervious chapters.


End file.
